black butler 3
by Zoura the illusions master
Summary: it's been 200 years since Ciel and Sebastian disappear. there was a girl named Flare who been banned from her town because of the law. she met a man who was a demon. the demon agree to be Flare's butler but will he become more then her butler. (XDDD sorry for the bad summary but the story is great... I think)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a country named London, there's a girl named Flare who wonders around thought London, being an outcast. Always being chase out of town because of her fiery red eyes making her looks like a demon. Her parents die from a group of demons who loves to kill humans and eat their souls. Demon can transform into their human form but they still have their red eyes. There's a law that anyone with red eyes shall be kill or banish from the town forever. Flare now just runs away and steals in order to live.

One beautiful day, Flare was walking around the woods with a bow and some arrows. She spotted a bird then aims an arrow at the bird and shoots it. The bird got shot by the arrow and falls out of the ground and died. Flare puts up the dead bird and puts it in a bag. She walks around; looking for anything she can kill and eat.

Flare heard someone coming and hides in the bushes. She looks up from the bushes a little and sees a man in a butler outfit. She looks closely and sees the man has red eyes. She stays in the bushes and stays quiet until she can't hear his footsteps no more. "Pff that was close." she sigh in relief.

She relaxes but then she feels someone grabs her from the behind and she tries to struggles to get out of the person's grip. "Hey! Let me go!" she continues to struggles.

"Shh… shut up, I'm not going to hurt you" the mystery person whispered and continues hold her tight. Flare continues to struggles "w-what do you want?" she said as she finally got out of his grip and see the man's face. It was the same man from earlier. She freak out. "What the heck?! But how did you know I was here?"

The men chuckles "I can smell your blood," the men looks at her eyes "oh my, a human with red eyes now that something you never seen everyday" he chuckled. "I bet your lone and get chase away from the town's people". He patted her head

Flare slaps the men's hand away "don't touch me" she growled and gets up. "Ya demons are the reason why I'm alone and homeless" she walks away.

The butler gets up and walks beside her. "Ah but I'm a different demon I don't kill humans". He chuckles

"Sure" she rolls her eyes and puts her hood over her head. "Can you go away please before I kill you?" she growled

"Awww but why?" he smiled

"Because I hate demons so back off" she walks faster

"As you wish" he chuckles and bows to her then walk away.

"Finally, his gone" she smiled.

Later on that day, Flare decides to head to town. She has her over hood for her head so no one would see her eyes. She walks over to a small store with food. She waited until the man that owns the store was not looking. The man looks away but as Flare was getting an apple the man turns and saw her. "Theft! Theft!" he yelled. Flare heard the man then falls back and the hood came off as soon as she falls to the ground. The man eyes widen as he saw Flare's red eyes. "D-demon! Demon!" he yelled and pointed at Flare. The town's people looked at Flare and they said demon as well.

Flare look around at everyone then she got up and start running as the town's people starts throwing rocks at her. The soldiers ran after her. Flare runs into an alley but founds out it's a dead. Flare looks around but found no escape then she turns around and sees the soldiers and she quickly grabs her dagger. The soldiers walk closer to Flare as she shakes in fear then one of the soldiers pull a pistol and aims it at her head. "It's all over demon" said the solder. Flare closed her eyes tight and hears the gun shot, but she feels no pain. She slowly opens her eyes and saw the man from earlier and the soldiers lying on the ground dead. He looks at Flare and smiled. "Oh hey there." He said as he holds his arm that which was bleeding. ""are you alright my dear?" He said as he gently touches her cheek. I nodded and blush a bit. Both Flare and the man heard footsteps of guards then the man pick Flare up princess style. "Hold on tight" he whispered to Flare as he jumps to the top of the building and jumps building to building. Flare has her eyes shut tight.

The man soon got out of the town and into the woods. He hides behind a tree and sits down while still have Flare in his arms. "You can open your eyes now" he whispered to Flare. Soon Flare slowly opens her eyes and looks around "where are we?" she said. "We're outside of town, so the guards won't look around here" he smiled as he holds Flare close. "Oh ok" she blushed. "Can you put me down please?" she questioned. "Oh of course," he said as he puts Flare down beside him. She looks at him then he's bleeding arm. "y-you're hurt?" she said as she pointed to his wounded arm. "It's just a scratch, it barely hurts" he chuckled and patted Flare's head. "Hey~! Stop~!" Flare laugh as she tries to move his hand away. The man keeps on patted Flare's head and they both laugh. Flare finally moves his hand away and smiles. "I haven't laugh like that in a long time" she smiled softy and looks at the man. "Oh? What's the last time you laugh?" he said. "It's when I have 7 years old…. Before my parents died" she frowned and starts to cry a little. He frowned and hugs her. "I'm so sorry for your lost," he said then pulls back and gently wipes the tears off of her face. "It's ok, I'm fine," she smiled a bit. "Hey… I never got your name" she said. "Oh well my name is Sebastian Michaelis," he smiled. "Flare….. My name is Flare," she said looking at him and smiles. Flare yawns and rubs her eyes sleepy. Sebastian looks at Flare "sleepy?" he said. Flare nodded and yawns again. "Where do you live?" he said. "I-I don't have a home, they burn every house I live in" she said as she yawned again. "Oh I see" he said. Soon later Flare falls asleep then Sebastian holds her close and smiled. "Goodnight Flare" he said as he kissed her cheek and he closes his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun starts to rose over the horizon and flare slowly open her eyes but the sun blinded her eyes. "Damn sun," she said as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight then she notices that someone has their arms around her waist and her head is laying against someone chest. She looked up at the person and sees Sebastian asleep. She blushed deeply and looks away, she could to just yell at him but it feels to comfy. She moves a bit then lays her head back on his chest and closes her eyes and smiled. "Comfy?" said Sebastian as flare opened her eyes and looked at him seeing Sebastian having his eyes closed and blushed. "I-I thought you were asleep," she panicked. "Do you know demons don't need to sleep," he chuckled and opened his eyes and looked at her. Flare blushed more and buries her face into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian runs his fingers though her brown hair and rubs her back with his other hand. Flare closed her eyes and smiles "mmm… S-Sebastian… s-stop…" she said. Sebastian keeps on playing with her hair and rubbing her back "why? You seem to enjoying" he chuckled. Flare does enjoy it but she tries not to get into his touches. "Nuu~ Sebastian stop…." Said flare as she panted. Sebastian chuckled and moves down and starts to kiss her neck gently. Flare grips his shoulders and pulls back "Sebastian, stop it." She said with the blushed still on her face. "Oh why? You were enjoying it" he chuckled and looks at her. "I-I did not enjoy it" she struggled. "Your mind said no but your body said yes." He chuckled and kisses her neck again. She snapped and finally gets out of his grip then she quickly gets up and runs off. He sits there and watches her run until he can't see her no more "well I guess I have to go and get her" he chuckled and gets up then slowly follows her.

Flare keep on running until she ran out of breath. She pants and sits under a tree. She slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep.

A few minutes later, a few demons appeared in the trees and looks at flare. "Mm… she looks tasty" said one of the demons. "What should we do with her boss?" said the other demon. A big demon with black reptile like skin, bloody red eyes, devilish like tail and horns, and he sticks his tongue out just like a snakes. "Hmm… I don't know yet," he thinks a bit then he looks at flare and grins. "Go get some ropes and some tape" he said. "Aye aye boss" both of the smaller demons said then they took off. Minutes later, they came back with rope and tape "we got the supplies" said one of the demons. "Good" he pause for a minute and smirk "now get her," he said. The two demons nods and disappears.

Flare keep on sleeping peacefully. The demons were hiding in the bushes, one of them steps on a twig. Flare slowly opens her eyes and looks around. The demons ducked down in the bushes. Flare can already sense something dangerous. She gets up then she pulls out her bow and arrow. She gets ready to shoot. She carefully looks around. One of the demons jumps out of the bushes. Flare quickly turns around and shoots an arrow at the demon. The arrow gets hit in the shoulder and he falls. "Ouch! You bitch!" he said, trying to pull the arrow out. Flare slowly back away from the demon then runs off. "Get her!" the boss demon said as he ran after her. One of the demons runs after her while the other rolls around on the ground in pain.

Flare keeps on running then one of the demons caught up to her and tackles her down to the ground. "Hehe, Now what bitch" the demon leans close and grins. Flare struggles then she reaches for her one of her arrows and grabs one then jabs it in the demon's eyes. The demon yell in pain and rolls off of flare. Flare quickly gets up and runs off.

Flares runs until she ran out of breathe then she decides to sit under a tree and take a break. Flare relaxes but then she panicked as she felt someone pinned her to the tree. She looks at the person and it was the demon's boss. Flare struggled but he keeps his grip on flare. He grin at he "where you going flare?" he smirked, his eyes filled with lust as he looked at her "how about you and me played a little game" he smirked and he lick flare's neck with his tongue like snake. Flare struggled and screams, she punches him but nothing happened. His tail slowly goes up into flare's shirt and flare closed her eyes tight. 'Oh god, please someone help me' she said in her thoughts. "Oh c'mon, enjoy the show" he whispered in flare's ear before licking her ear. "No!" flare struggled. The demon chuckled then slowly starts to lift up her shirt. She starts to cry, she knows there no one to help her. "I'm going to make sure you won't walk for weeks" he whispered in her ear again. The demon pulls her shirt off, exposing her in her bra and her thin stomach. "What a sexy body you got here" he growled lustfully, he teasingly fools around with her bra. Flare screams. The demon ignores the scream and was about to pull her bra off. Flare keeps her eyes she fells to the ground and opens her eyes to see Sebastian standing in front of her and the demon passed out on the ground. She looks at Sebastian scared. Sebastian gently touches her cheek and flare finches. "Are you ok my dear?" he looks at flare. She nodded and hugs him tight, she was shaking. Sebastian smiled and gently picks her up bride style. Flare was still cry and she buries her faces into his chest. Sebastian smiled "shh… everything will be fine, flare" he disappears with flare in his arms. "Sooo…. Flare…. Hehe a beautiful name for a sexy lady" said the demon; he slowly gets up and walks away.

Hours later, flare wakes up. She notices that it was already night. She sits up and looks around. She sees a campfire and Sebastian sitting and watching the fire. Sebastian looks at flare "oh hello" he smiled. "Um… hey" she looks around, she notice she was wearing a new shirt. "Where did this shirt come from and how did we get here?" she asked. "I made you a new shirt because the other was torn and dirty and I carried you here" he said. "Oh um… ok" she said and look at the fire. "You should get some rest" he said. "Oh um… ok" she said then slowly lays back down and tries to sleep but can't, she still have that nightmare from earlier today. She looks up at Sebastian. "Um…. S-Sebastian?" she asked him shyly. "Yes?" Sebastian looks at flare. "c-can you um… lay down beside me until I feel asleep" flare blushed deeply and looks away. "Of course" he smiled then gets up and walks over to flare and lies down beside her. She blushed more "d-don't try to do anything funny" she said. Sebastian chuckled then wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close. Flare blushed and smiles then she feels safe in his arms, she slowly falls asleep and Sebastian kisses her head then closes his eyes.

* * *

**so I give the name of the boss demon and the other two in later chapters sooo yeah :p that's all **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flare wakes up and founds herself alone. She looks around and no sight of Sebastian, but she founded a note and she picks the note and read it.

'Sorry but I'll be back with some food so stay there and don't get into many more trouble, signed Sebastian ~'

Flare smiled and gets up. "I am thirsty" flare saw a lake then she walks to the lake. Flare sits down beside the lake and gets handfuls of water and drinks it. She looks at her refection in the water and smiles. She frowned at her red eyes and slaps against the water. She hugged her knees and looks at the lake. "So… your little demon friend leave you here alone" said a familiar voice. Flare eyes widen, she remember that voice then she turned around and see the boss demon. Flare shakes in fear. The boss demon grins and slowly walks forward her. Flare was frozen in fear. "Awww what's wrong girly? Scared of a big demon like me" he chuckled darky. Flare snapped out of it and tries to run off but the demon uses his tail to grab her ankle, causing her to fall. He dragged her with his tail to him. "s-Sebastian!" she screamed. The demon grabs her hair and pulls her up. Flare screamed and struggled. "I never get to intrudes myself, my name is Apophis" he said as he looks at her. Flare keeps on struggling. "Awww don't be scared flare" he said as he let's go of her hair, flare fall down on the ground and she tries to move away from him but his tail was still wrapped around her ankle. "s-Sebastian!" she yelled. "Awww why do you want that mean old demon and instead hang around with me" he smirked and pulls her close. "I can give you everything" he whispered in flare's ear then licks her ear. Flare screamed "I don't want you!" Apophis frowned. "Well… then I guess I'll have to change your mind" he chuckled and grabs flare's arm tightly. "Let me go you darn pervert!" she yelled as she punches him. "You and I are going to have fun all night and every night" he said as he drags flare with him. "n-no! S-Sebastian help! She yelled. "Oh shut up" he said as he knock her out then carries her to his lair.

Hours later, flare wakes up and found her in an old house, she can already tell that it was night time already. She struggled but she was tied to a chair. "Oh good… your awaked, now we can have some fun" the lights were turn on and it blinded her eyes, she quickly adjusted her eyes to the light and see Apophis. He slowly walks to her and smirked. Flare panicked and struggled. He ripped flare's shirt off and flare stopped panicking and looks at him with fear in her eyes. He smirked and whispered in her ear "don't be scared my dear, I'll make you feel all good" he moved down and licks her neck. Flare starts to cry. He started to suck on her neck hard, causing a bruise. Flare cries more "Sebastian~!" she yelled. Apophis slap her and growls "your mine now so shut up, he left you and he is not coming back" he said as he rips her bra off. Flare screamed and cried. "Oh my… I can't even let you alone for one minute without you getting yourself into trouble" said a familiar voice. Apophis turned around and sees Sebastian. Flare saw Sebastian and cries once again. "S-Sebastian… h-help me" said flare as she looks down. "Don't worry, I'll save you" said he as his eyes starts to glow a pinkish red. "You stay away from her" Apophis growled and his eyes glows a darker red, He's unties flare and wraps his tail around her waist and pulls her close. "If you want her…. Then come and get her" he quickly grabs flare and jumps thought a window and runs off with her.

Apophis ran far away; when he senses that Sebastian is no longer nearby, he sits under a tree with flare in his arms, he sighed in relief and looks at flare "psst~ flare…. Wake up" he said as he shook flare gently. Flare slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Apophis and she shakes in fear. "L-let me go…. Please…" she said as her eyes shows fear. Apophis growls softy "no" he pinned flare to the ground and rips the rest of her clothes off. Flare cried again. He chuckles darky and starts to unzip his pants off. Flare looked away and closes her eyes tight. Flare can hear the zipper and she hope this is just a nightmare. She felt Apophis's body off of hers then she slowly opens her eyes then sees Apophis and a spear pinning his shoulder to a tree then she looks around and sees Sebastian holding a blanket. She gets up and runs to Sebastian and hugs him tight. "Oh thank you Sebastian" she cried. Sebastian wraps a blanket around flare. "I'll get you for this Sebastian!" said Apophis as he tries to get the spear out. Flare cried in Sebastian's chest. "Shh…. Everything will be ok" he said as he strokes flare's long brown hair. "j-just get me out of here" she said. Sebastian nodded then picks her up bridal style then disappears with her.

They return back to the campfire, flare was still shaking. Sebastian sits down and his places flare in his lap. Flare opens her eyes and looks up at Sebastian "umm… Sebastian….. c-can you promise me something?" she said, blushing. "Sure" said Sebastian as he looks at flare. "P-promise me to n-never leave me alone again" she said, she is worried of what he says. He blinked and smiled "ok, I promise" he kissed her forehead, flare blushed and smiled. She hugged him. "Thank you" she said as she lays her head on Sebastian's chest. "You're welcome" he said as he smiled and pulls flare close. Flare closed her eyes and slowly falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Writer: Hello my follow black butler nerds, sorry if I haven't written in a long time but let's get this started! Lol

In a lovely early morning, the sun just rise as Flare keeps sleeping on the ground with an old blanket on her. The sunlight soon shoots her in the eyes and she sets up with the blanket wrap around her body. "Gosh, that darn sun" she yawned and rubs her eyes. She looks around but all she could see if the campfire that is now just smoke, but no Sebastian. She saw a pile of clothes and a note on top of them. She reads the note. "Dear flare~, sorry if I disappeared but I'll be back soon. Here some clothes to replace those old rags that ugly monster ripped. From Sebastian~." She stares at the notes then remember that night and shivers. She looks around to check if anyone was around and gets up with the blanket around her and walks over to the bushes. She starts putting the clothes on. She was about to put on a shirt until she heard a whistle and blushed and she looks around. 'I-I must of heard something.' she thought to herself as she puts her shirt on. She was walking out of the bushes but she bumped into someone and fell. "Ouch! Hey what's the b-." she was cut off when she saw the familiar demon from last night. "Oh crap!" she tries to make a run for it but Apophis grabbed her foot and pull her back to him. She struggled and kicked him in the face. Apophis lets go of her foot and Flare makes a run for it again. He chuckled as he rubs his face where Flare kicked him and follows her slowly. Flare jumps over some bushes and pushes branches out of the way. She soon hides in some bushes; she breathes heavily and sweats nervously as she could hear footsteps making her heart beat faster for every step. She saw the foot appear near her and she sweats more. She could hear the demon sniffing around, minutes later the demon walks away. Flare finally sighs in relief. She thought it was all over until someone pulls her up by her shirt. Flare started screaming as Apophis smirked at her. He tilts her head to the side and he stares at her neck, Flare froze at that and gulps. He soon sniffs her neck then he licks it with his snake like tongue, which made Flare shiver. She kicked him in the gut, causing him to chuckle. "That kinda tickles" he said as he makes a small cut against her neck, and small drips of blood come out. Flare whines in a bit of pain and squirms. He once again licks her neck but licked the blood off of it this time. He growls happily and his eyes grow red. Flare started screaming "let me go you creep!" she screamed and squirms around. He chuckled and let's goes of her shirt. Flare backs away from the demon and backs into the tree. "Heheh you're kinda cute when you scream." He smirked as he grabs her hands. "s-shut up, please let me go" she whined. He sighs and smirks "alright little girl" he wraps a bandage around her neck and flare was confused. "y-your letting me go?" she said nervously. "Yes" he pushed her away and she looks back at him "now go on you little rat" he chuckled. Flare runs off confused as the demon watches her run and smirks. Apophis chuckled and walks away

Soon flare finally made it back to the campfire but sees Sebastian this time. "Oh um…. S-Sebastian? When did you get here?" she asked him and he looks up and smiled "oh for half a hours, 30 more minutes and I would of look for you." He smiled. Flare blinks and sits beside him. He hands her a piece of cake. Flare blinks in confused as she takes the cake "umm…. Where did you get this cake?" she asked Sebastian. "Oh well I bought it" he said. Flare blinks and sniffs the cake "if this is poisoned, I'll kill you" she said then takes a bite out of it and her eyes sparkle. "Oh my gosh, this cake is so delicious" she squeals as she eats the rest and smiled. She hugged Sebastian's arm. He smiled and patted her head "I love seeing humans getting all excited over a cake" he looks at flare and notice the bandage. "Miss flare? What happens to your neck?" he gently touches her neck, making flare shivers. "t-that demon guy got me but he didn't really hurt me much" she smiled nervously. "Hm…" He strokes her neck and she squeals and jumps from him. "d-don't do that" she blushed a bit and looks away. He chuckled "ok miss flare, as you wish."

Later at night

Flare and Sebastian were sitting near the campfire and flare stares into the flames. She looks at Sebastian. "Um… Sebastian?" she asked him. "Yes miss flare?" he said. "Um… why do you follow and protect me?" she asked him nervously. "Well because I'm simply bored plus you're different from a normal human." He smiled "also I have no one to make a contact with" she blinks and looks down. "Um…. Sebastian, d-do you want to make a contact with me?" she looks away. Sebastian had a surprise look but then it turn into his smirks. "Why's that?" he said, scooting closer to her. "Um…. Well I don't see my life all that important so um... I guess why not" she shrugged and giggled nervously. "Hm… as you wish my lady… first remove the bandages on your neck…." She gulped "um…. Ok" she said as she removes the bandages. "Now stay calm and this won't be painful." He looks around her neck and this he licks the spot where the cut, she flinched by it and gulps. Sebastian sinks his fangs into her neck that makes her squirm and yells in pain. Sebastian covers her mouth to keep from screaming. Flare soon feels dazed and passed out. Sebastian licks the blood off of his lips and his eyes grow a bright red. Wraps bandages around her neck, keeping her from bleeding to death. She shivers in the freezing cold; Sebastian places her in his lap and wraps a blanket around her. He kissed her forehead as she snored softy, looking cozy. Sebastian looks at flare then turns and looks at the woods, hearing growling in there. He growls back and his eyes grow bright red.

Writer: Well that's the chapter, sorry if it sucks XD but I promise it gets better….. I think


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was morning; flare was still asleep until she felt like an arm moved around her, she slowly woke up to see face to face with a sleeping Sebastian. She almost screamed but she covers her mouth. She notices that Sebastian has his arms around her. She looks at Sebastian and notices his hair was in his face which makes him look cute, she giggled about that. She moves his hair out of the way and she notice it felt silky. She blinks and looks at his face, she never seen his face this close before. She notices he was quite handsome for a demon which make her blushed. She looks down to his chest and touches it; she never knew he was muscles under that suit. "Are you enjoying yourself lady flare?" said the familiar voice. Flare looked up and sees Sebastian with one eye open then she blushed and tries to move away but Sebastian has her in his arm. As she tries to struggle to move away, she felt a pain in her neck. "Ouch!" she rubbed her neck then remember last night. "sorry if the bite was a little too much for you my lady, I guess I got a little carry away" he chuckled and moves her hair out of her face then he grabs her hand and smirk as he looks at it and sees the contact. "Hm... seems like the contact was seal." He kissed her hand which made flare blushed and move away, this time Sebastian lets her go. "Um….. How long you were up?" she said nervously as she rubs her sore neck. Sebastian sits up "all night, did you forget demons never sleep?" he chuckled and flare glared at him. "w-well don't do that again you perverted demon" she gets up and throws the blanket on him as she pouted. "Aww but you don't want that other pervert demon getting you again" he said as he pulls the blanket off of himself. She shivers of the thought of that nasty Apophis touching her again. "True, just don't hold me or anything like that again" she pouted. Sebastian gets up and dusted himself. "As you wish my lady" he bowed to her as flare roll her eyes. Flare picked her backpack up and She was about to walk into the woods until Sebastian grabbed her hand "hey! Let me go!" she squirms. Sebastian gives her a pair of gloves and sunglasses. She stops squirming and looks at it. "What's these for?" she looked at him. "Oh nothing, just so people won't know your demon because with that seal and those beautiful red eyes, well it would be hard to explain that you're really a human." He said. She growled as she puts the gloves on and puts the sunglasses on. "Grr… whatever" she said as she starts walking to the woods. Sebastian chuckled and smirked as he watches her walk into the woods.

Flare was walking through the woods. She smiled at the peace and quiet. Finally she could have alone time with no demon or human bothering her. She walks into a lake and sits by it, she looks into the water and sighs as she took her sunglasses off and sees her red eyes, she remember that god awful memory long ago.

~Flashback~

She was about 8 when this happened. She was in her room with her mother as she reads a bedtime story to flare. They were reading beauty and the beast, she always love that fairytale. While they were in the middle of a story, they heard her father yelled in the living room. Her mother got up "flare, I needed you to stay here" she said as walked into her room. Flare sits in her bed as she waits for her mother to come back. She heard her mother screamed which made flare hugged her teddy bear. She gets off of her bed and walks over to the door and she peeked through the door and sees both her parents lying on the floor, blood everywhere. She tears up. She saw a tall slim man standing there and a creature growling and blood all over its claws, it took off running out the door. The man looks down at the dead parents. He heard a creak sound and looks over and sees flare with his red orbs. She flinched and runs, she hide under the bed and cries softy. She could hear the footsteps then she hear the door squeak and she saw the man's shoes walking into her room. The man looked under the bed and he smiled. She whimpers and tries to get father under her bed, away from the man. The man reaches his hand to her and grabs her, dragging her from under the bed. She cries and squirms around as he picked her up. "Shh… calm down little girl" he said as he hold her. Flare sniffles then the man walks out of the house, she soon falls asleep in his arms.

A few past weeks ever since that accident the man took care of the girl, he taught her how to hunt and other stuff. A week later, the man disappears without a trace, leaving flare alone. She took all the knowledge and use it for her survive against the world. She had to kill and hide from everyone; she was alone until she met Sebastian

~flashback over~ (I know its sucks XD)

Flare was sitting at the lake, she stares at it and cried. 'Why…why must I be born with this ugly eye….. Even if my parents died…. People would take me in….. Instead of banning or trying to kill me' she said in her thoughts. She glared at the refection of her in the water then her sign as she closed her eyes. She felt someone wiping her tears away with a tissue then she opens her eyes to see Sebastian. She smiled then she takes the tissue and wipes the tears away. "So lady flare, why were you crying?" he asked flare. Flare stay quiet and looked away. "Ok, I understand if you don't want to talk about it" he said. Flare sign then Sebastian gets behind her then starts combing her hair. Flare smiled "where did you get that brush?" she asked. "Oh I found it and I thought you need it for your hair, we don't need it to be a rat's nest now do we?" he chuckled and keeps combing her hair and she smiled and giggled. He finished combing her hair then ties her hair into a ponytail. They both got up as soon as Sebastian was done with her hair. They heard thunder and they look up to see black clouds "c'mon lady flare, we must get you somewhere dry before it rains." He said then he grabbed her hand and starts walking, she blinked and follows him. It started raining. They soon found a banned house. Sebastian open the door and, and walks in with flare. She blinked and looks around, it quite dusty but it will do. She sits on the couch then Sebastian sits by her, he pull out a bag and it has delicious fruit in it. She blink then she takes a strawberry and eats it "mm… this is good" she said. "Good" he said. Flare shivered at the cold, Sebastian wrapped a blanket around her. She smiled. All there was silence, the only sound they could hear was the rain which was relaxing. Sebastian looks outside until he felt someone lean against him, he turn and sees flare fall asleep, leaning on him. He smiled and picked up flare, takes her upstairs. He placed her on the bed. He kissed her cheek and walks out of the room.

(Ok I guess that sucks or whatever but next chapter there going to be more characters in the next chapter, but see ya next time~ Lol)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was morning; flare soon woke up with Sebastian lying beside her in bed. she blushed about that and look away, she looks up to him to see him sleeping, which she remember demons don't sleep "Sebastian, I know you're not asleep so now wake up" she said as she flicked his forehead. He chuckled "well morning to you too" he said with one eye open. She growled "why the hell do you keep sleeping with me?" she asked. "Well because I know how you love to be all cuddled up in my arms like a child." He said as he pulled her close. She blushed more and growled. "w-well don't do that again" she said as she gets up. "But you will get cold" he said as he sits up. "I-I don't care, I'll be fine" she said as she walks into the living room and sits on the couch. Sebastian chuckled and gets up "so what do you want for breakfast my lady?" he said. "I don't know, just as long its good I guess" she said. "As you wish" he said with a bow then he pulled out a small bag out of the backpack and hands it to her. "What's this?" she asked. "Open it up and you'll see" he said. She blinked and opens it to find fresh strawberries in it. She smiled and eats one. "Mm their good" she said "well that's good." He said. She soon finished eating. Sebastian walks over to her and started combing her long brown hair. She smiled, she can comb her own hair but she doesn't mind if Sebastian combs it. Sebastian soon finished combing her hair and ties her hair into a ponytail. She giggled then gets up and stretched "I feel like walking today." She said in a cheerful tone. "May I come with you?" said Sebastian. "Sure, you can come." She said. "Ok, as you wish my lady" he said with a bow. She giggled and rolled her eyes and walks over to the door, Sebastian walks over to her and they both left the house.

As they were walking in the woods, flare had the gloves and sunglasses on; she looks over to Sebastian and notices that he doesn't have sunglasses. "Sebastian, why are you not wearing sunglasses?" she asked. "Well because I only had one pair that which you are wearing and anyway I can kill a human if I'm in trouble so you don't have to worry about me lady flare." he said. She rolled her eyes "who said I was worried about you?" she giggled and Sebastian just chuckled as they continued walking. She smiled and takes a deep breath and smiles "it's good to get some fresh air" she said as they keep walking. Sebastian smiled "yes, it is." Said Sebastian with a smiled but soon turned into a frowned as he looks around. She look up at him "what's wrong?" she said. He grabbed her and dragged her into some bushes. "The h-"she was cut off when Sebastian covered her mouth. They saw a couple of people walking down the path. One had red hair, looking a lot like a girl with a chainsaw and the other had short darkish brown hair with a weird weapon or tool, but they both had glasses but different color. She blinked. They soon left. Sebastian sighs "good, now I don't have to deal with him" he said. "Aww Sebastian your mean" said a voice from behind. They both turned around to see the red headed girl hanging upside down, grinning at them with her sharp teeth. Flare blinked. "Oh no" he said. "Aww Sebastian it's been about 200 years since I see my bassy." She giggled and tries to kiss him but Sebastian dodged with flare still in his arms and the red head just kissed the tree instead and falls out of the tree. The red headed pouted and looked away "meanie" she said. "Sebastian, who is she?" said flare. "Excused me but I'm not a girl, I'm a guy and my name is Grell" he said with a bit of anger. She blinked and almost burst out laughing but she covered her mouth. "what?" Grell said but she keeps trying to not laugh. "Hey! What's so funny?!" he yelled. "I-It just that you look too much like a girl" she laughs. "What!?" yelled Grell. She keeps on laugh then she hears a chainsaw noise and sees Grell having his chainsaw on. She gulped. "Is it funny now?" he said as he chuckled and tries slashing her but Sebastian dodged with her in his arms. "Hold still! Sebastian put her down so I can kill her!" he yelled and runs toward them. "I can't, she my mistress and I can't simply let her die unless her order me too." He said as he jumped and kicked Grell in the face. Grell fall back as Sebastian lands on the tree branch. "Can you please kill him?" she said. "It would be my pressure" said Sebastian has he placed her on the tree branch and jumps off of it. Grell glared at them and runs to them. Sebastian sighed and steps aside when Grell run past he and Sebastian made him trip and land on his face. Grell growled then tries to get up but Sebastian kicked him back down and takes him chainsaw. "Aww Sebastian gimme my toy back!" Grell yelled and Sebastian holds the chainsaw to his neck and turns it on. Grell gulped. "I'll give it back as soon as you die" he said and rises the chainsaw up and swings it down, about to chop his head off until he hear flare's scream, he stopped when he was inches away from Grell's neck and turned to see the man in the suit with darkish brown hair holding that weird weapon to her neck. "Well…. Hello Sebastian, long time no seek" the man said as he glared. "Yes it is William" said Sebastian as he glares at the other. "Let go of Grell and I'll hand over your mistress" said William. "Deal" said Sebastian. Sebastian gets his foot off Grell as William lets go of flare. Grell runs over to William with open arms "Aww William you do care about me!" Grell yelled as he jumps and tries to kiss William but backfire when William steps to the side, causing Grell to fall and land on the ground. "C'mon Grell" said William as he pulled Grell up by the collar and dragged him away. "Oh you almost forgot something" said Sebastian as he tossed him Grell's chainsaw and William catch it with two of his fingers. "Thank you, now I hope we don't see you again" said William as he walked away while dragging Grell away. "What the fuck just happened?" she said in confusion. "It's a long story, I'll tell you while we get home." He said as he walks over to flare. "Ok" she nodded as they walked away.

Later that day, flare fells into bed as soon as they got home. "Pffft, what a rough day today." She said as she stretched and yawned. "Hm… seems like someone is sleepy?" said Sebastian. She nodded. Sebastian smiled then covered her up with a blanket, "if you need me, just come over and asked me. I'll be in the living room" he said. "Ok Sebastian, good night" she yawned. "Goodnight flare" he said as he kissed her head which she blushed. He walked out of the room as flare slowly dozes off and feels asleep.

Later that night, she wakes up shivering. She tries to wrap the blanket around her tighter around her but it was still too cold. She sighs and gets up. She creeps into the living room to see Sebastian lying on the couch with his eyes close. She knows Sebastian must not be asleep but might have nothing to do. She poked him "Sebastian?" she said. "Hm? What?" he said. She gulped and blushed. "c-can you um…. Sleep with me in bed please?" she asked and look away. Sebastian smiled and sits up "as you wish my lady" he said as he gets up. Sebastian picked her bridal style and he carried her back into bed. He climbed into bed with her and he covers both of each other with the blanket. Flare smiled and cuddles up to him and slowly falls asleep. He smiled and closes his eyes.

(Pffft I am tired after writing Lol well that's chapter 6 and I might make more Lol so yeah anyways see ya)


	7. Chapter 7

(oh my gosh it's been so long since I made a chapter but now I'm back and ready to make new stories)

Flare wakes up on couch as she looks around, wrapped in a blanket. "sebastian?" she gets up and finds a note. "Dear lady flare, I went off to do some stuff. don't wander out of house because we don't need nothing bad happening to you, senary sebastian~" Flare sighs as she balls up the paper as she lays back on couch. she smells something stinky then she tries to find the smell to find out it was her. she hasn't taken a bath in months then she sighs. she walks over to the bathroom to find it all gross and old and she shivers and she looks around as she heads over back to couch and lays down on it.

hours later, flare wakes up to the sound of running water. she gets up and walks to the sounds of the water which leads to bathroom and sees sebastian, who looks like prepare the tub. the bathroom looks so clean then it was before, it was all rusty and moldy but now it's clean and not even a piece of dust was anywhere. Sebastian turns to her and smiles "ah~ there you are my lady" said sebastian as he turns off water as he turns to her with a towel in his hand "ready for your bath?" flare nods then she walks in. "umm can you get out so I can bath alone?" she asked. "of course my lady" he said with a bow as he walks out of bathroom, shutting door behind him. flare sighs then she pulls her clothes off as she steps into the tub. she shivers at the touch of hot water then she settles in seconds later. she relaxes into water then she starts washing herself, the brand of body wash smell some nice. she starts washing her hair then she raises it off. she slowly closes her eyes as she drifts off of sleep.

she wakes up in a dark room, she has nothing on except a blanket as she gets up and walks around. she hears whispers and laughter. "haha freak!" a man voice was heard. children laughter was heard "lookie! it's a weirdo" said one child "look a monster!" said another. flare looks around, covering her ears as she starts to tear up then a light appears and the voices disappears. she walks into the light as she sees a mother and a father stands there with a little girl. "what the?" she said to herself as a monster figure slashes at the parents as the girl runs off and she into flare but she disappears. the monster runs toward her as flare panics and takes off running. she runs into a room to find sebastian dead on ground as the monster stabs her through the stomach.

flare wakes up in cold sweats as she notice to be in sebastian's arms in new clothes. sebastian was staring at the fire in the fireplace not noticing her awake. flare blinks and she smiles as she slowly close her eyes… then she realize… she was in bath… now in her clothes… that means … she opens her eyes and looks at sebastian and punches him. "you pervert!" flare yelled. sebastian looks at her as the punch doesn't hurt "sorry lady flare but it was best for you not to drown or freeze while your were asleep in that tub, at least I put you in your clothes" he said as he smiles. she growls and pouts as sebastian chuckles as he wraps his arms tighter around her and she smiles a bit. "is that a smile I see?" he whispers in her ear, nibbling a bit. flare giggles when he did. "sebastian stop it" she said. sebastian smiles as he stops then she cuddles into him, feeling all cozy and fuzzy. sebastian pulls her on top of him and she blushes then she yawns and nuzzles into his chest like he was a pillow then she slowly falls asleep. 


End file.
